


Meeting the Maheswarans

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, I feel a bit bad for sticking this in the relationship tag but they're married so in it goes, I have this marked as 'gen' so it should be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: During her first stay at Amethyst’s home Peridot met Connie Maheswaran. Connie had to make posters for the school dance and was really stressed about it, especially when she realized that she didn’t know some vital information.Peridot is no stranger to stress and offered to help her with them. Connie accepted the offer but her parents are protective to say the least.*This ties into chapter six of "Actually, That Was a Good Thing" which is an Amedot fanfic so that ship is hinted at.





	Meeting the Maheswarans

Doug checked the time then peered through the curtains at the driveway.

No strange car yet.

He and Priyanka decided that if this “Peridot” was going to have Connie over they should meet her first.

Perhaps that’s a bit much considering Connie would only be alone with her for a few hours to work on posters for school.

But the Maheswarans are all about safety. Especially when it comes to Connie.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught Doug’s attention; he looked out the window and saw a short blonde woman wearing a dark green plaid shirt with ridiculously tall spiky hair walking to the other side of her tiny blue car. She opened the passenger door and pulled out a couple Tupperware containers with something black and yellow that he couldn’t identify in them.

She walked to the door which made it obvious who she is.

Doug opened the door before the woman got a chance to knock.

This clearly took her by surprise. “Oh, uh, good evening. I’m Peridot.” She stacked one container on top of the other and offered her burned hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Now that they’re face-to-face Doug noticed that Peridot’s actually covered in burns, the ones that went from her forehead, down her left cheek, then past her hairline are what drew his eye the most. “Nice to meet you too, I’m Doug.”

Peridot looked a bit bashful as she held out the containers. “Here, I know it’s customary to bring wine but I can’t afford a decent brand. I hope dessert will suffice.”

With a smile Doug took the offering from Peridot, he wasn’t really expecting her to be so polite; Amethyst can be a bit… vulgar. “Dessert is fine. Thank you, come in.”

Connie brightly smiled as soon as she saw Peridot. “Hey Peridot!”

Peridot grinned back, missing tooth and all. “Hi Connie.”

On the way to the kitchen Peridot talked to Connie about school. This pleasantly surprised Doug; he’s seen a lot of young punks in his life thanks to his job and only a few have been good eggs.

Peridot’s face lit up the second she saw Priyanka.

“Doctor Maheswaran?”

Priyanka looked at Peridot. “Good evening.”

“You know my mom?” Connie knew she shouldn’t be surprised but she’s never actually seen her mom and an old patient in the same room before.

“Yeah,” Peridot fiddled with her fingers. “She’s actually the one who treated me after the fire. She’s partly responsible for saving my life.” Peridot looked over at Priyanka. “I doubt you even remember me, you’ve saved a lot of lives.”

“I never forget a patient,” Priyanka gave Peridot a quick once-over. “You’ve healed nicely from what I can see.”

Peridot smiled at Priyanka.

“I can’t believe mom’s the one who treated you.”

“Small world, eh?” Peridot looked amused.

Doug handed the containers to Priyanka who opened them and took a peek. “So Peridot, what did you bring for dessert?”

“I made Nanaimo bars,” Peridot replied. “I know your family tries to avoid fatty foods and,” Peridot laughed nervously, “that’s the least fatty dessert I know how to make. They’re really good! The bottom layer is a coconut and chocolate crumb, the middle is custard-flavoured butter icing, and the top is, well, obvious.”

“So you made these,” Priyanka almost sounded impressed.

“Yep, I enjoy cooking and baking,” Peridot blushed as she added, “and dessert.”

“Well thank you, but I don’t know if we’ll eat all of them.”

“Oh just you wait and see, I used the tried-and-true recipe.”

The group talked over supper and got to know each other better. During this meal Priyanka and Doug agreed that Peridot is definitely well-adjusted enough to be trusted with their daughter. 


End file.
